mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Mana
Mana (マナ) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited, Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS and Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown. From the Magical Kingdom, Mana is from the Inspection Department and has a tendency to use strong language whenever she is stress or annoyed. She is a Mage, not a Magical Girl. Appearance Human Mana has long, purple coloured hair, with long strands coming from each side of her head that curl immensely and go all the way to her knees. She also has short hair in the back, no bangs, and thin, purple eyebrows. On her forehead, she has a tiny, purple star, a large blackberry coloured witch hat with a band that splits into squares, and a provincial pink and metallic copper coloured star on top of the band. The inside of her hat has a gradient of vivid violet and indigo along with multiple white colour stars, similar to a galaxy. She has square-ish eyes, with the iris colour being double pearl lusta or pale yellow. She has slit pupils and a tan colour half circle going around the pupil. She has long, black eyelashes, dark blush, fair skin, and is fairly tall. She also wears glasses. As for her outfit, she wears a large, poofy blackberry coloured cape with white lace on the inside of the neck, a large black bow that connects the cape together, and the cape is white and purple on the inside. Under the cape, she has a poofy, knee-length, long-sleeved black coloured dress with dark brown buttons and a white collar with frills and lines. Underneath she wears a pink camisole. She wears transparent, black leggings with a large black star on the backside of the left leg, a black snake wrapped around her lower right leg, and black slips. According to Love Me Ren-Ren, she looked to be in her mid-20's. Personality She is stressed and distrustful of most strangers but loves her sister Hana very much. They share a close bond and Hana would always visit Mana in the hospital whenever she got sick. Mana has a tendency to use strong language whenever she is stressed or angered. Mana has a hatred of Pythie Frederica after the events of Limited and chases after her with her partner Uluru during QUEENS. She argues with Uluru, despite being partners. However, they do sometimes get along. Mana also dislikes Snow White after working together with her once. Snow White didn't listen to any of Mana's orders, and Mana thought Snow White was being arrogant. Mana also hates alcohol and was angered with 7753 and Tepsekemei after they gave her an alcohol-laced cake when she was in the hospital, even though the two Magical Girls had no idea. Magic Uses spells and ceremonies to perform various magics. Since she is a Mage, she does not have a unique ability like the other Magical Girls. She can perform a variety of rituals, use a variety of magical items, and exercise a variety of magic. Her speciality is medicine. See Mage for more information. Special Item(s) *''Fire Staff:'' Mana's staff. It can shoot fire signs and spells. *''Magical Bag'' A bag similar to the 4-Dimensional Bag. *''Magical Net:'' A magical net that does not work well. *''Magical Telescope:'' It can be perspective. *''Magical Up Hat:'' A hat specially design for Mages. *''Magical Cloak:'' A cloak that is stronger than armor. *''Magical Stockings:'' It definitely does not conduct. *''Magical School Uniform:: Mana's best outfit. *Magical Rope:: A rope that does not break easily. *Medicine that allows one to increase physical ability and mental strength to the same as those of Magical Girls:: White pills and dark green ampule. Doping item for mage only. Using it too much can cause the user suffers from intense recoil. *Smoke Grenade:'' A grenade used for disturbing the vision. It only causes small explosion that can only burn the tip of the hand. Relationships Hana Gekokujou Hana Gekokujou is Mana's adopted sister. They care greatly and support each other. 7753 Mana doesn't trust 7753 and thought she was suspicious. However, after the events of Limited, the two started to get closer and she's currently living with 7753 and Tepsekemei. Despite not admitting it, deep down, she appreciates when 7753 helped her. At the beginning of breakdown, Mana was accompanied by 7753 and Tepsekemi to the island. 7753 helped Mana when she was feeling ill due to losing her magic. Archfiend Pam Archfiend Pam and Mana were on the same team during the events of Limited. Due to Archfiend Pam scouting B-City along, they didn't have a lot of interaction. Ripple Mana disliked her at first but later come to accepted her and the two were partners during the events of Limited. Mana demands Ripple to tell her what she knew about Pythie Frederica with the latter answering but also asked Mana what the Magical Kingdom did after Cranberry's incident were exposed to them and if they actually cared for the Magical Girls in the test. Tepsekemei After the events of Limited, Tepsekemei and Mana get close. She is also her roommate at 7753's home. At the beginning of breakdown, Tepsekemei along with 7753 accompanied Mana to The Island for the inheritance. Mana asked 7753 to keep an eye out for Tepsekemei. Weddin Pythie Frederica Mana has a grudge and hatred of Pythie Frederica after the events of Limited and was chasing her down during the events of QUEENS with her partner Uluru. Mana called Pythie a "monster". Mana's Father Mana inherited her hat from her father. They share a close bond, but not as close as Mana has with Hana. Uluru During the events of QUEENS, Mana and Uluru are partners. They both share a grudge against Pythie Frederica. However, they don't get along very well and tend to argue a lot. At the end of QUEENS, they split up and Uluru follows Snow White while Mana stays behind to organize the remaining magical girls. Snow White Snow White and Mana have worked together once. Mana dislikes Snow White. During the time they worked together, which Mana called "horrible", Snow White apparently didn't listen to any of Mana's orders, did her own thing, and acted distantly towards her, despite Mana being much older than Snow White. Death Prayer They are both in the Examination Division. Mana does not particularly like her very much but in general, they are okay. Miss Margarite They are well acquainted due to her being Hana's former teacher and fellow member of the Examination Division. They are on good terms. Pfle Mana doesn't trust her as she believes Pfle is suspicious. However, when Pfle was asking her to help recuse Shadow Gale from Puk Puck, Mana felt that some of her words were genuine and could sense the bond between Pfle and shadow Gale which reminded her of the bond between Hana and herself. Thus helping her later. She tends to tease Mana, with the latter getting irritated. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Mana has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: -/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Alcohol Drinking: 1/5 *Since she's a Mage, her purple hair is natural. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mage Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Arc 3 Category:Arc 4 Category:Arc 6 Category:Breakdown